Broken Pieces
by KB-RC23
Summary: Requested Fic. "Some day, someone is going to hug you so tightly that all of your broken pieces will stick back together." Rated K. *Updated 07/04/14* One-Shot.


**This fic is inspired by a post on Tumblr at the request of _teff1993_, _RandomRis_, and _94Lauramcc19_ on Twitter. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine:/**

* * *

**[Broken Pieces]**

Today has been one of those days that started off okay, but slowly, as the day dragged on, got worse and worse. Nothing has gone as planned or anticipated. And well, it sucks.

To top things off, the one person who could make the day better is on a last-minute book tour courtesy of his publicist. Of course, it had to fall on today of all days— a day Kate desperately wants him home. He gets back tomorrow, though. So hopefully, she'll be able to make through this final pile of paperwork in a decent amount of time so she can go home and slip into a nice hot bath with a glass of wine and a good book.

But that salvation seems farther away than ever.

As she hunches over her desk, Kate let's out a frustrated sigh while trying her best to not drift away. She sees blurred spots rather than the clear words printed on the page. For the life of her, she can't seem to focus.

A quick glance at her coffee mug tells her she's empty. Might as well get some more, it'll give her the chance to reset and regroup. Kate stands, mug in hand, and heads toward the break room. While she waits for the machine to warm up, her mind goes back to the hellish day she's had.

First, it started out with her waking up all alone, no one there to greet her or kiss her good morning, which was not how she wanted her morning to start, especially today. She'd made herself some breakfast, got dressed, and soon, she was on her way to the scene of the crime.

Then, when she made it to the address Esposito had texted her that morning, she had been greeted with a gruesome sight. Never easy when it's a kid.

Once they were finished there, she went by herself to the boy's parents' apartment downtown. That, on its own, was difficult. After comforting the grieving parents, Kate went back to the precinct where she started to piece it together. Luckily, it didn't take too long to close the case, because by mid-afternoon, the man who had murdered the boy walked in and confessed. Apparently, the guilt had been too much for him to handle.

So, after getting him processed, there'd been a ton of paperwork to fill out for the DA, and that's what she was doing now. After she finishes refilling her coffee of course.

Kate returns from the break room, a fresh and steaming mug of coffee with her, and she begins to fill out the many forms that clutter her desk. It takes her almost an hour to complete everything. Double-checking it all, she places the papers in a folder and into the bin on her desk. She'll take them to the DA office in the morning, but right now she just wants to get the hell out of here.

With her messenger bag slung over her shoulder, she shuts down her computer and grabs her keys, before heading toward the elevator. She doesn't get too far though. Turning around at the sound of her name being called, she sees the boys grinning like children as they approach her.

"Hey, Beckett," Ryan greets, hands behind his back, while Esposito stands next him completely smug.

Eyes flicking between the two, she crosses her arms and studies them. Something's up. And she has an idea as to what, but doesn't say anything. She'll just wait until they tell her themselves.

"Hi," she says cautiously.

Ryan looks like he's about to burst at any moment. He's practically bouncing. "Heading home?"

"Yeah, I am." She takes a single step forward. "What do you have there?"

Ryan merely shrugs his shoulders. "Oh, just a little something Espo and I got you." He doesn't move or reveal what's behind his back.

Kate lights up, truly smiling for what feels like the first time all day. "Oh? What is it?"

"Close your eyes first," Esposito tells her. Kate motions to say something in protest, but he cuts her off. "Close 'em, Beckett."

Huffing a breath, she closes her eyes. Esposito waves a hand in front of her just to make sure, while Ryan brings the item out from around his back. They're both grinning like fools.

"Okay," Ryan says softly. "Open."

Kate does as told and opens her eyes then gazes down at what is in Ryan's hands. She let's out a small gasp in surprise.

"Oh my God," she breathes, hand covering her mouth.

It's beautiful. And incredibly sweet.

"We know you're having a party on Saturday since Castle will be back in town by then, but we just couldn't wait," Esposito explains. "Happy Birthday, Beckett."

Still in shock, she brings them each in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, guys. Really. It's very sweet."

Ryan smiles. "You've got your mom's elephants for your desk here, so we figured you could have some for your desk at home."

"How on earth did you two find these?" Kate asks as she holds onto the ceramic elephants very carefully.

Hands in his pockets, Ryan nudges Esposito on the shoulder with his own. "Well, Espo here is the one who found them."

Kate has tears in her eyes, listening intently as her friend explains. "Ryan and I were in SoHo last week, when we came to a small antique shop and there they were, in the window. The woman who sold it to us said that they are quite rare nowadays."

Unable to help herself, she brings them in for another hug. "Thank you, both. Really."

"You're welcome," they say simultaneously.

Kate wipes a stray tear from her cheek, completely overcome with gratitude for the two men. "Well, I better get home. Thank you for the elephants. They're beautiful."

"No problem. And, Beckett?" She turns around. "We're sorry Castle can't be here. We know you miss him, especially today."

"Thanks, Espo. I do miss him," Kate admits. "But he gets home tomorrow night, so not too much longer."

"You have a good night, alright? We'll see you Saturday for your party."

Kate gives him a small smile, his kindness warming her heart. "Which you don't have to do, by the way."

"Yes, we do," Esposito grins. "Now, get out of here and enjoy your birthday."

After waving goodbye, the boys go back to their respective desks and watch as she steps onto the elevator.

Ryan waits until the elevator doors close, before he fist bumps Esposito. "Dude, she's going to flip when she finds what's waiting for her at the loft."

His partner nods, still gazing at the elevator with a huge smile on his face. "She's not going to see it coming."

* * *

Struggling with the keys, Kate barely manages to unlock the door before she practically stumbles through the front door. She sets her keys and bag down, still holding onto her elephants, then slips out of her high heels. When she looks up, she notices that it's completely dark. Not a single light is on.

It's a challenge to find a switch, and when she eventually does, she sighs in relief and heads toward the study to put her elephants on her desk. It was so kind of the boys to get her these. They didn't have to get her anything, they were already throwing her a party this weekend, what more could she need?

Actually, the one thing she needs isn't here. And she doubts they could manage to get him here a day early from his book tour.

It's okay, though. She'll see him tomorrow night and they can celebrate then. Right now she just wants to slip into the tub and never come out.

With the elephants now on her desk in the study— Rick had thought it'd be a good idea to share the office, so Kate's desk was in here along with his— she trudges toward the bedroom. When she flicks the light on, she halts in her path.

No way. This couldn't be happening. How on earth—?

It takes her at least a minute to register in her brain that the man sitting on the bed is real and actually here. And when she does, she runs toward the bed and practically attacks Rick, who stands as soon as she's in his embrace. He wraps his arms around her middle, lifting her up off the ground ever so slightly, while she curls her arms around his neck.

Their mouths fuse together instantly in a searing kiss. Kissing him with all of her might, she holds into him in a tight grip just to prove to herself that he really is here and not just a figment of her imagination. When the need for oxygen becomes too much to handle, she pulls away, only to lean her forehead against his as her feet gently touch the floor.

"Is this happening? Are you really here right now?"

Rick chuckles, his laugh vibrating against Kate's body. "Yes, I'm really here," he reassures, solidifying his words with a tender kiss.

"How?" She wonders. "I thought you were in Los Angeles until tomorrow night?"

"That was the original plan, yes. But I got a call this morning from the boys, and they told me about the case you guys had. Once I heard what happened, I knew it couldn't have been easy for you. Besides, what kind of husband would I be for not being home on my wife's birthday? So I took the first flight to New York, and here I am."

Nothing leaves her mouth but small breaths. She flounders for the right words, but they don't come, so she does the next best thing. Mouth attaching to his, Kate kisses him softly.

"I'm so glad you're here."

Rick's eyes light up. "I am too. Happy Birthday, Kate."

She smiles, eyes shutting as she continues to hold onto him, not wanting him to leave her again. After the day she's had, Kate has never been more grateful to have Rick with her. Just being in his arms erases all of the pain and loneliness away.

"I love you, Rick."

Rick hugs her tighter. "I love you, too. And I'm sorry I couldn't be with you today, but by the time I got the boys' call and then Paula, it was—"

Kate silences him with another kiss. "No. Say no more. I understand. It's part of your job. The most important thing is that you're here now. Having you here is more than I could've ever asked for."

Her words bring a smile to his lips. "My presence isn't the only gift I have for you."

An eyebrow rises in question. "Oh?"

"I'll be right back." He releases his hold on her and heads to the bathroom. When he comes out, he has in one hand a bouquet of colorful balloons and a small box in the other. "Nothing says I'm sorry quite like a bunch of helium filled rubber and a box of assorted chocolates."

The smile blossoming on Kate's face says it all. She slowly walks toward him, her arms wrapping around his waist as she stands on the tips of her toes and kisses him. Rick moans into her kiss, his hands losing their grip on the balloons and chocolate.

And soon enough, the chocolates are on the ground and the balloons are floating to the ceiling.

Rick's hug— his kiss is so fulfilling that all of Kate's broken pieces are put together, piece-by-piece. Now that he's here, she's whole again.

* * *

**There you go, folks!**

**Reviews are love. Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23.**


End file.
